Minimizing both staff and patient dose for a given clinical procedure is a competitive issue in interventional X-ray procedures such a PCI (percutaneous coronary interventions) or others. In “tight collimation” relevant regions of interest (ROIs) are automatically detected in a clinical image by a suitable programmed image processing algorithm to so define clinically relevant areas at any step of the procedure. The detected ROI may then be used to restrict X-ray beam exposure as much as possible to only the relevant ROI. In this way, Dose Area Product (DAP) rate may be reduced by minimizing the irradiated area.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,340,033 describes a type of automatic collimation.
However it has been observed at times that current automatic collimation schemes are inflicted by inaccuracies.